I love her smile
by Nyago
Summary: A small and pointless fluff between Shadow and Amy during their time at the park. Shadow thoughts and Amy Smiles! ShadAmy Alert! [Complete]


Small drabble time! xD That means NO beta reader! So its totally RAW from my head, so please excuse my lack of grammar! This story is similar to one I wrote base on EdWin long time ago because after reading my own fanfic again made me all mushy inside. So FORTH on to Pointless fluff! Oh and ShadAmy AS always.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to want to own. So Sega can keep.

**"I love her Smile" (Sonic style)**

By: Nyago

* * *

I love her smile. Her delighting grin. Her eyes that sparkle when she opens them wide. 

What's there not to like about it? Her smile is so free, so pure, so innocent, and so different from mine. There isn't another person out there in this world, whose smile is like her. No one maybe expect Maria's. But even her smile could not compare.

Only her smile washes away my grief and sadness in my heart that I have being kept locked for so many years. Only her smile brightens my day when I come to see her. Only her smile reassures me that every thing will truly be alright, even if it is for a moment. Only her smile. I love her smile.

Everyone's smile is different. Some people's smiles are small, tenderness; amused, delighted, please, cute, and quick. Some people smile everyday with a bright wide grin. Girls' smiles are usually cute and true. On the other hand, boys are usually wide and quite foolish. Then there are the people who don't smile at all. I stand among those who don't smile, perhaps I have forgotten how to, or maybe I can't smile. I really don't care; after all I only care about her smile.

They say that when someone is sad, a smile is supposed to brighten their day. I didn't think that saying was true. After all, I was the ultimate life form, I don't smile, nor do I care to. But whenever I come to visit whenever bruised, depress, or lonely when she smiles, every inch of my body feels as though it has been healed and forgiven. All because of one smile.

Her smile.

Almost everyday I look forward to it. Everyday I try to make her laugh or maybe grin with such an excitement she can't help but smile. Even if I can't bring myself to smile back at her, she doesn't stop smiling for me. Even in the toughest of battles or in the silence of the night, I would move mountains, go beyond death and up to stars to see her safe, so she can smile.

I love her smile.

It may sound as if I love her, but then again who is the judge of that? Maybe I am, maybe I am not. But for whatever the reason I won't fight it, because after all...

Her smile is special.

A small petite figure walks towards me and stops, "Hey Shadow! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

There it is that smile of hers. Right there on her face. I also saw the curiosity that danced in the eyes that were so nothing alike mine. I grumble on my replied as I straighten my back further with the tree behind me.

She stares at me again, and slowly moves her dress to one side as she takes the empty space next to mine. I could only stare as her smile came again.

Silence stood until the bow was broken by her voice.

"Its nice day today, the sky is clear and weather is refreshing. I like it, just the type of day I look forward to everyday!" She cheers.

I could only nod in reply, I wasn't talkative but she understood and respected that. Then after what seems like forever, her smile fated.

Frowned and confused I stare at her from the corner of my eye and break the silence bond I created around myself. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing just it's a nice day, you would think Sonic would like to go out with me you know? To the park and such…I didn't even see the guy in weeks and when he finally decides to show up, bam! He says he has things to take care of…Honestly. Is not like I asked him out on a date, just a regular "hey! We are friends! Let's hang out day!" But no, he brushes me RIGHT off." I could hear her frustrated sigh that escaped her lips.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that…" I replied as she turns to look at me and I do the same. "You are….Special; you should spend it with someone who would appreciate you." Where did that come from?

There! Her smile again! "Thank you Shadow….you are so sweet and you are right, I should spend it with someone special! So…" I could hear the 'if' in between but pretend not to notice.

"Hmmm?" Oh…crap, what did I get myself into?

"Maybe you like to spend it with me…" She asks shyly.

I must have sat there like an idiot, because the minute my eyes widen in realization she was backing away. "I mean! As friends and all! And you are all by yourself and I am too and I though maybe we could get to know each other better and see if we have anything in common!" She kept on babbling until I place one of my fingers on her lips to silence her.

"Okay…" I whispered to her softly, moving my left hand to her face and removing the bangs that stood in her face. The look of disappointment disappeared from her face. In its place, it was that smile that I love so much.

"Thank you Shadow!" she replied hugging me in return. "Oh…opps, Sorry!" She blushes as she removes her body away from mine. Standing up and pulling her with me, the both of us head our 'hang out date' and leave the park.

Maybe Sonic was an idiot or maybe he was homosexual? For whatever the reasons I will personality seek to remain by her side, for the good and the bad so that she could keep that smile, why? Cause I love her smile.

**The End**

A/N: Shadow might be a slightly OOC so forgive me. xD Again, COMPLETE MUSH. Oh and please don't forget to press that pretty button that says "Submit Review!"


End file.
